cweepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Ticci-Toby
Tobias Erin '"'Toby" 'Rogers '''or '''Ticci-Toby '''is the titular main antagonist of the Creepypasta story "Ticci-Toby". He is a mentally disturbed teenage boy who later turned to a life of crime as a violent, vicious, and dangerous serial killer. Origin Toby wasn't always a normal kid. He grew up with many different mental disorders, making it hard for him to fit in with the 'normal crowd', along with a disease that attacked his nervous system, causing him to be completely numb to pain, and an extreme case of Tourette's syndrome. Which causes Toby to make uncontrollable jerks, 'tics', and other abrupt movements, and is most recognized for cracking his neck uncontrollably. Earning him the demeaning nickname 'Ticci-Toby' from his peers. Toby used to attend public school up until the point he could no longer handle the severe teasing and bullying, and so he was then transferred to homeschooling early on. He grew up with little - to almost no friends. He lived with his mother, his older sister, Lyra, and his father who later lost himself to drugs, alcohol, and gambling and became abusive towards his family. When Toby was 17 years old his sister and he were involved in a tragic car accident, resulting in Lyra's death. After that Toby grew even more troubled, his symptoms worsening, barely eating, not leaving his bedroom, and growing less and less social. He began to lose some fragments of memory, start seeing hallucinations of his sister's twisted and mutilated corpse, and see a strange figure, standing outside of his bedroom window at night. He would take out his stress and anxiety by chewing the flesh from his fingers. His mother was worried about the state Toby was in and had decided to get into contact with a psychiatrist to help with, but it didn't work. Toby soon lost all control of his sanity and one night attacked and killed his father, and then fled out of the house. Grabbing two of the hatchets from his father's garage, a box of matches, and a gallon of gasoline, he proceeded to set the neighborhood on fire in an attempt to escape from the police. The fire surrounded him and as he was about to give in to his own death, Slenderman appeared and saved him before he blacked out. When Toby woke up, he has no recollection of what happened and all of his memories of his previous life are erased. Approximately two weeks later, after Toby's disappearance, Toby's mother listens to a news story about the murders of several teenagers. The main suspect is Toby due to one of his hatchet's being found at the crime scene. This marks the moment Toby had officially become one of the Slender Man's Proxies. Appearance Toby has pale, almost grey skin, messy, dark brown hair and brown eyes with dark crescent circles surrounding them. The side of his mouth is deteriorated, exposing his teeth and gums. He typically wears a patterned sweater with greyish-brown striped sleeves, with a black sweater underneath, jeans, converse, gloves, a striped mask/mouth guard, and a pair of goggles that have bright yellow-tinted lenses. He also wears a weapons holder. The weapon holder composes of parts, the chest holder, four magnets on four tiny holders to prevent it from falling off and blade holders at the bottom. If Toby wants to place his hatchets back in, he simply slides them into the blade holders which triggers the 4 magnets making them clicking back securely into place. Personality In the beginning, Toby had an upbeat and hyper personality, and could be very sarcastic at times and would even sometimes lose control of his emotions due to his bipolar disorder. He could change from being very emotional to being angry or happy in an instant, making it very difficult to talk to him at times. Despite this, he was quite friendly to certain people and he was a natural-born trouble-maker. Now as he is much older his personality, in general, has changed to a jealous, sarcastic, jerk. He's full of himself, and although he's not very bright, nor is he particularly mean to people, he's just obnoxious and doesn't exactly know how to play nice or compliment or introduce himself properly. Toby is also very emotionally detached. He's not an emotional person at all, he doesn't remember ''anything from his past. To him, his past never happened and chooses to not question it. Toby also has a rather dark sense of humor. He's sadistic, he finds other people's pain, funny in general (unless it's somebody he's fond of and they're seriously hurt). And he often heavily relies on Slender Man and is always trying to look for a way to impress him although he usually ends up doing it to make the other Proxies feel jealous. Powers and Abilities Toby suffers from CIPA (Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis), so he is incapable of feeling any kind of (physical) pain. This allows him to still be able to think clearly and continue to move despite the number of injuries he may get. Toby is also exceptionally well-rounded, in terms of speed, stealth, agility, and strength. Because since having to live and spend most of his time in the woods and other harsh environments, he has had years of experience of sneaking up behind campers, hikers, or those just wandering through the forest and murdering them without being spotted. Making him a highly-skilled murderer and Proxy. However, if a victim is running or stronger than Toby, he'll resort to using his hatchets, throwing them to hopefully slow them down and then overpower them. Facts *Ticci-Toby was created by Kastoway However, Kastoway has distanced himself from his creation and from the Creepypasta fandom altogether, and chooses not to discuss Toby any further. *Toby's mask/mouthguard was originally meant to resemble Hannibal Lecter's cage mask, but the creator wasn't an extremely skilled artist back then. So, in the drawing Toby's mask ended up looking like the stripped-cloth mask we see in the fandom and many artworks of Toby today. *Toby has Social Anxiety, Depression, Bipolar, PTSD, Schizophrenia, Tourette's Syndrome, and CIPA (Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis). *Toby doesn't really care that much for waffles, he is certainly not obsessed with them but he also doesn't entirely dislike them. Toby isn't that much of a picky eater. *Toby was only 17 years old at the time of the incident, but in a last updated chart of him, he is said to currently be around 23-25. *His birthday is on April 28th. *Toby is of German ancestry. *Toby was born in Denver, Colorado. *Toby wields two hatchets as his main weapons. One of them is newer looking with an orange handle, while the other one is old, blunt, with a wooden handle. *He is canonically shipped with Natalie Ouellette (aka Clockwork). *Because Toby is numb to pain, he unintentionally chewed all the way through his cheek. Which explains the large gash on the side of his cheek. *Toby has quite a few bad habits. One of them is biting his hands and fingers until they bleed. He usually does this due to his high levels of anxiety. *Because since he use to chew most of the flesh from his fingers, Toby ended up developing a disturbing new taste for human flesh. *Toby is not linked to Marble Hornets at all, meaning he has no connection with Masky/Tim or Hoodie/Brian. Which also means he does not work with them. *This information is from Creepypasta Files Theme Song Toby - Madame Macabre Category:Characters